1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pyridine derivatives, their production processes and their compositions for the control of insect pests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is described in German Offenlegungsschrift 2,516,331 that certain pyridine derivatives are useful as insecticides and acaricides. But, their insecticidal and acaricidal activities are still not satisfactory.